Phenton Air Conditioning
by May-Rene
Summary: Danny uses his ice powerd to become an air conditioner during a heat wave. Lancer find something strange.


Lancer couldn't explain how Danny was doing it but he was convinced his raven haired student was responsible.

The schools air conditioning was out after the central unit had been blown up in a ghost attack last week. The repair man was working on it but apparently it wasn't a simple case of swapping broken parts with new ones. The ghost had left several gallons of violet ecto-goo that needed to be cleaned out which meant that Principle Ishiyama was going to want the Fentons to come in and declare the area safe from contamination.

Lancer personally thought that concern was a joke. After all, Jack Fenton was the primary cause of ectoplasm exposure for him as well as his students. Whenever Jack was called in someone or something was inevitable going to come out the situation covered in glowing goop. At this point he didn't think any more could possibly cause damage.

The ventilation ducts around the unit also needed repairing and possible replacing once the metal fragments were removed. The guy had estimated it would take a week to clean, decontaminate, and replace everything. That meant that everybody was left to suffer during the heatwave that, of course, decided to hit. Well almost everybody. A few isolated rooms like the nurse's office, the principal's office and the two computer labs had their own small window unit. Mr. Lancer's room, both his classroom and vice principal's office, weren't part of those lucky few.

And yet on the hottest day this week where temperatures had finally hit triple digits his class felt comfortable and even cooler than the rooms with functional AC. What was weirder was that this phenomenon only seemed to occur when Danny was present. Lancer watched as his student scrubbed an eraser back and forth across his math handout and mentally reviewed the day.

…

It was muggy and just starting to get uncomfortably warm during homeroom when Danny Fenton strolled in. At first nothing seemed different but after a few minutes another student, Tucker, walked in and made a comment to Danny about it 'feeling better in here than in the hall'. Lancer didn't pay much mind to it since the windows were open. He could feel a slight breeze coming through an agreed that it probably felt better than the sweaty, stale air filling the hallway. Maybe he could ask the janitor to set up some fans to help with circulation. Hopefully the teachers wouldn't steal them for their classrooms, not that he could blame them if they did.

First period felt more bearable than yesterday despite the fact that it was supposed to be hotter but Lancer chalked that up to the heat not having hit yet. He glanced at the clock that read 8:23 and figured he would have another hour or so before it got bad. His opinion on such thoughts changed when English ended and all his students, including Danny, filed out the door and off to second period.

It wasn't instantaneous but Lancer could feel the heat becoming steadily worse as his next class start arriving. He couldn't understand what had caused the sudden spike, it couldn't be natural. The temperature must have risen at least 5 degrees during the 3 minute transition. Sweat started beading on his forehead while he finished erasing the board and he wondered if maybe that annoying ice ghost would decide that today was a good day for a visit. _'With my luck any ghosts that attack today are going to be using fire and will end up destroying whatever repairs have been made.'_ Ignoring that depressing thought Lancer warmly welcomed the sophomores as he pulled out his copy of A _Raisin in the Sun_.

His shirt was soaked and stuck to his back by the time lunch rolled around. The teachers' lounge had AC so Mr. Lancer figured he could eat his food more comfortably there than in the cafeteria. Unfortunately there wasn't any room. Looking in, he saw it packed with both teachers and several favorite students. The bald teacher sighed as he turned around and followed a flock of chatting teens towards the cafeteria.

Despite being crowded with so many students the lunchroom wasn't hot. While that was strange in and of itself what seemed odder was the gradient. As Lancer weaved through the room getting lunch (todays food actually looked decent- a simple tuna salad sandwich with a side of watermelon and potato salad) it got hotter and colder. Curious, he walked around trying to find the center of the cold zone. That happened to be the area Danny, Sam and Tucker were sitting in. Odd.

"Do you three mind if I join you?" Mr. Lancer inquired.

"Uh… sure Mr. Lancer." Danny replied a bit awkwardly.

"How come you're not in the teachers lounge? That's one of the few rooms with working AC. I thought all the teachers would wanna eat there."

"That would be the problem Mr. Foley. All the teachers do want to eat in there and a few students have managed to worm their way in as well. It's standing room only."

Sam shrugged. "The nurse's office is the same way. I heard several students were heading there to rest after Tetslaff almost gave them heat stroke. She does not mess around when it comes to gym."

"She's more of a menace than some ghosts." Tucker said shuttering. "Don't you remember that time she forced Sam on me and Dash on you? That woman knows how to be brutal."

"You two needed it. Honestly, it was kind of sad how out of shape you were considering our… extracurricular activities." She finished with a meaningful look that Danny and Tucker got but confused Lancer. _'I wonder what they do that would require them being in shape? It's not like they're the athletic, sporty type. And Ms. Manson is the only one I can picture hiking or doing something out in nature. Oh well, not like it's any of my business.'_

Lunch passed as Lancer listened to the trio converse and got a look into who Tucker and Sam were. Danny was the only one of the three he saw on a regular basis outside of class, not that he socialized very much with the boy but he knew him better than most of his other students.

"Well, if you'll excuse me I need to be going." Mr. Lancer announced gather his garbage and setting it on the tray.

"But lunch still has like 6-7 minutes left. Besides, I thought you had 8th period free? What's the rush?" Danny asked.

"Normally I do have the period free but today Mr. Risoli is out and I'm subbing for his creative writing class. Since I am an English major and it was short notice I was asked to fill in for him." Lancer explained standing up. "I need a few minutes to decide what I'm going to do. He didn't leave very much in the way of instructions. Just what to collect and hand out as the next assignment but that still leaves what to do during class itself."

"We could just have a free writing day where we write whatever comes to mind or work on any on going projects." Danny suggested.

"Ah, that's right. You're in his class. I forgot about that. Well I guess I'll see you in a little bit. I hope those haikus are done." He said walking towards the garbage and dumping his trash.

Like the transition between 1st and 2nd period Mr. Lancer immediately noticed a drastic rise in temperature as he left the trios table and exited the lunchroom. His shoulders slumped a little as the oppressive heat slammed into him like Jack Fenton. _'What is going on? Why does the temperature keep going up and down? What's causing it?'_

When he entered the class, Lancer glanced at the shabby rotating fan in the corner and walked over. The teacher turned the dial from to medium high then went over to the desk and unlocked the bottom left draw. The papers with instructions for the next assignment, creating a children's book, sat on top and underneath were the graded sonnets.

He pulled the stack of papers out and put them into two piles. With those out of the draw he rummaged through the few stray sheets left on the bottom hoping to find something intended for the day. _'The Chicken Song? Jennifer Jones 2015? Why does he still have a 3 year old assignment? OK moving on… "How to make it through the day while dealing with moody teenagers". His kids_ can't _be any worse than mine... Fanfiction notes for Harry Potter. Huh, I didn't know he was a fan. I probably shouldn't read these, they're private. Well it looks like there's nothing in here about lesson plans. Damn.'_

Lancer signed and put his head in his hands. It was too hot to think. He didn't have the time or energy to create a lesson and he had no idea what section they were on. Was he supposed to be wrapping up poetry or introducing children's books? Was he supposed to give them examples of simple writing for young minds? "Free write it is." He muttered to himself wiping the sweat off his forehead.

The dismissal bell rang and Lancer waited for the students to start arriving. He kept his eyes peeled specifically for Danny and watched him like a hawk as he strolled in and took a seat. Sure enough the room cooled down within the next few minutes. _'I knew_ _it. The cold_ is _following him. Homeroom, 1_ _st_ _period, lunch, and now here.'_ The bell rung and Lancer waited several more second for any stragglers before making his announcement.

"As I'm sure you all can see, Mr. Risoli isn't here today so I'm filling in. I know there was an assignment on haikus due today so I would like you to come up and start a pile here." He said tapping his knuckle on a spot next to the other two stacks. "While you're up here I'd also like you to grab a copy of your next assignment which you may work on during this 'free write' and your graded sonnet."

For the next 42 minutes Lancer sat quietly pondering the boy and his magic cooling. He didn't appear to be doing anything out of the ordinary. Danny was just sitting at his desk calmly scribbling away on a torn out sheet of notebook paper. Every so often he'd reread something, scrunch his face up and either cross it out or erase it.

Perhaps he had a ghost following him around and it was the cause? It was possible Danny had made friends with that pajama ghost with ice powers. Stranger things had happened around the youngest Fenton so Mr. Lancer wasn't dismissing the possibility, but it didn't feel right. Surely someone would have noticed if there was a ghost following him by now. If nothing else the school did have it's own ghost shield which deterred most ghosts.

Maybe it was one of his parent's inventions? An ice weapon, perhaps stuffed in his backpack, with a more practical use that he was exploiting. That would be a first. Something made by the Fentons that had other uses besides fighting or capturing ghosts. He toyed around with the idea. It was certainly more plausible than his first thought but didn't seem likely. _'When have I_ ever _encountered Fenton tech that didn't humiliate or cause me discomfort in some way?'_

There was a ghost that granted wishes. Now that he thought about it Lancer could remember two distinct encounters a female genie. _'But wishes always have strings attached when it comes to genies. That's what they're known for. No. Something would be going wrong if that was the case. It's gotta be something else.'_

Class ended with the bell and soon enough the students were gone and along with Lancers temporary heat relief. _'One more class.'_ One more class and then he could either go home or sit comfortably with Danny and then go home to his air conditioned house.

…..

So Mr. Lancer sat comfortably at his desk observing Danny as he worked on his math homework while he corrected the latest batch of essays. He didn't know how Danny was doing it but he was convinced that his raven haired student was responsible. Danny was the only consistent variable when he thought back on the day.

When it came time to leave and Danny said his goodbyes Lancer couldn't help but notice his eyes. They were a more intense blue and seemed to be glowing. He wanted to chalk it up to the light or some trick of his mind but he couldn't. _'I have no idea what that means but it's gotta be another piece of the mystery that is Danny Fenton.'_

A/N:

I was rereading 'Things I Can(not) Do in Amity Park' and was thinking about Danny blatantly using his ice powers during a heat wave. This is what happened. I don't know why but I like the whole premise of Danny being sick of peoples obliviousness and just starts doing things to see if anybody notices. Spring semester is over and I've been working on CBAP so that's good news. Enjoy summer folks.

~May


End file.
